Despues de 2 años
by Annamix
Summary: Despues de dos años sin verlo...¿Como raccionaria Quatre? ademas..que le dira Trowa al verlo tambien...


** DESPUES DE 2 AÑOS**

** POR: **AnnaMix

**N/A: **Bien, aqui mi nuevo fanfic. Este tambien es Yaoi. Saben que me gusta hacer yaoi, aunque algun dia se me ocurriran hacer fanfics normalcitos, pero solo algun dia, y cuando me venga la gana de hacerlo. Bien,como siempre, los personajes de Gundam Wing, no son mios (Aunque quisiera XDD, pero dejemos a Wufei, para las personas que lo quieran, por que a MI no me interesa en lo absoluto ¬¬) y no hago esto para tomar ningun tipo de dinero, y no me importa de que parte del mundo sea. Aqui mi fanfic, saben que cualquier reclamo o algo que me anime a seguir con mis fanfics, pueden hacerlo.Estan en todo su derecho. Ok, aqui mi fanfic.

Un rubio de ojos celestes estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con su violín en mano. Tocando y Tocando esta vez una cancion alegre, pero a la vez melancólica. Habían pasado ya dos años que todos sus amigos de combate se habian ido, dejandolo solo, en el mismo lugar donde comenzó todo. Quatre Raberba Winner, solo otra vez, tocando otra vez la misma y triste canción, que para los extraños era la cancion mas alegre y hermos, pero para el rubio, era una canción triste y llena de melanolia. En eso la puerta se abre, un hombre de alta estatura con una barba entro a la habitacion con una gran sonrisa. Quatre dejo de tocar por un segundo para ver a Rasid que ahora estaba frente a el con una taza de tè.

-Eh...Rasid, yo no eh pedido una taza de tè, no se pero...-Mirando a Rasid con miedo.

-No yo lo se amo, solo que bueno a que no sabe quien acaba de llamar?.-Sonriendo aun ahora espantado Quatre.

-Pues...eh no, ¿como se supone que voy a saber rasid?

-Ya, fue el señor Trowa, y me dijo que vendria a visitarlo ¿No le parece divertido?.-sentándose en uno de los sofás, miro un segundo el violin.- eh, amo Quatre, su violin esta sucio, por que lo vi

-Mi violin no esta sucio, lo acabe de limpiar hoy en la mañana, bueno Rasid gracias por a verme avisado, ahora ¿Puedes retirarte? es que..bueno estoy componiendo y no me gusta que alguien este cuando lo hago.-sonrio.-eh y gracias por el tè que no pedi

-No hay de que amo, sabe que cualquier cosa me llama y vendré a su encuentro.-saliendo del salon

-Rasid...

-¿Si?.-sonriendole

-Cuando lleguen, avisame...yo mismo ire a recibirlo personalmente.-tomando el violin nuevamente entre sus manos

-Si amo.-cerro la puerta detras de el

Quatre siguo tocando. No sabia por que se sentia tan feliz de repente...¿seria por que Trowa vendria? pero...¿Para que vendria?. Se hizo la pregunta mas de mil veces y no pudo sacar una respuesta concreta. La cancion que componia se estaba poniendo un poco menos melancolica que la otra vez, era por la alegria que sentia por tener a uno de sus compañeros tan cerca, a la vez vivo, por que no había sabido de el ya hace dos años que termino todo. Pasaron las horas, la tarde se había vuelto noche, las luces de la mansión Winner ahora estaban sumamente iluminadas. Quatre ahora se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofas de la sala de espera leyendo un libro hasta que la cena este lista. La chimenea prendida, ya que en las noches los vientos fuertes se habian apoderado completamente del cielo. La puerta de cristal sono, atras de la puerta se encontraba Rasid con unas maletas a su lado. Quatre sonrio de oreja a oreja, se levanto dejando el libro en el sofá. Abrió la puerta, vio a Rasid que le hacia un gesto para que vaya al corredor donde se encontraba Trowa. Quatre le sonrio y fue directamente al corredor, y ahi estaba. Alto como siempre, con su cabello marrón lacio y esos ojos...esos ojos que volvían loco a Quatre, estaba frente a el con una sonrisa saliendo de sus labios rojos por el frió. Trowa alzo los brazos, corrió abrazarlo. Quatre se sorprendió al ver como Trowa lo abrazaba. Este después de un segundo hizo lo mismo, envolviéndolo con sus bracitos delgados. Se separaron para verse uno al otro.

-Dos años, y mira como haz crecido Quatre.-sin soltarlo de las manos

-Tu no eras el unico que tenias que crecer Trowa, algun dia tendría que hacerlo ¿No?.-Le dedico una sonrisa.

-Te hemos extrañado tanto Quatre.-Lo volvió abrazar

-Y yo a ustedes.-Cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el abrazo de Trowa.-"Pero mas te eh extraño a ti Trowa"

-Me quedare unas semanas ¿No te molesta verdad?.-Soltándolo, mientras lo veia a los ojos

-Hmm, no claro que no. Tu puedes quedarte hasta cuando te canses de vernos.-Rió.-Esta mansión tambien considerala como tu mansión.

-Jamas me cansare de verlos "En especial a ti Quatre".-Dejo de verlo a los ojos, y paso a ver toda la mansion.-UY! haz cambiado algunas cosas ¿No?

-Si, creo que el aburrimiento acompañado de la soledad hicimos algunos cambios

-¿Soledad? Quatre...¿Nadie mas te a venido a visitar?.-Lo miro con tristeza

-No, Wufei se fue con Sally, tu mas que nadie sabes eso...Heero y Duo pues...ellos se fueron juntos aquien sabe donde, nadie tiene tiempo para estar con alguien como yo.-Bajo la mirada

-Que ingratos, ¿Ni una llamada?

-No, ni una

Trowa veia como los ojos de su Quatre se habian tapado por su cabello rubio platinado, se imagino que intentaba no derramar sus lagrimas para que el no las viese caer. Desde que conocio a Quatre siempre supo como era, y jamas lo odio por su actitud, al contrario lo quiso mucho mas. Siempre ayudando a los demas para que se sentiera en mejor concidiones, y lo unico que le devolvian eran gritos y mas peleas entre ellos. Tomo el menton de Quatre, subiendolo para verlo a los ojos, unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron por su mejillas pálidas. Se acerco a Quatre y con sus labios absorbió la lagrima perdida, dejando al rubio sonrojado.

-No llores, no tienes por que hacerlo, ya haz derramado muchas lagrimas por nosotros que somos unos imbeciles por verte tratado de esa manera tan brusca Quatre.

Quatre sonrió, se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de su camisa, dandole paso a una sonrisa. Trowa hizo lo mismo. En eso Quatre se sobresalto, haciendo que Trowa hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Que sucede?.-asustado

-La cena ya esta lista, me olvide completamente.-dijo medio enojado consigo mismo.

-Pues vamos, por que no se tu, pero, me muero de hambre un viaje de 2 días completos sin comer es demasiado para mi

-Te debes estar muriendo de hambre, ven.-tomo la mano de Trowa, llevándolo hasta el comedor.

La cena estaba espectacular, despues de comer se sentaron a tomar una taza de tè mientras reian y charlaban. Pasaron las horas, los minutos ademas de los segundos Quatre ya empezaba a bostezar igual que Trowa. Se levantaron de la mesa, fueron hasta el corredor del segundo piso para irse cada uno a su habitación. El de trowa era una habitacion menos que la de Quatre. Se vieron por ultima vez en esa noche, cerraron la puerta dejando el corredor solo. Quatre entro a su habitacion cerrando la puerta detrás de el, se apoyo en ella, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Gemidos tambien salieron de su boca, su cabello tapo la mitad de su cara, ni el mismo quería verse llorar. Camino hasta la cama se sento en ella, apoyando sus manos en las sabanas blancas ahora cerrando sus manos en puño. En la otra habitación Trowa se había estado cambiado de ropa, estaba acostado en la cama escuchando los gemidos y llanto de Quatre, se sentía mal por a ver llegado donde el. Miro el techo de la habitación, tan oscura. Giro a su derecha y vio la luna en su maximo esplendor iluminando la mitad de la habitación. Sus ojos verdes se veian hermosos por el brillo de la luna. Se quedo dormido mirando la luna y escuchando los gemidos de Quatre. Abrio los ojos, seguia oscuro, miro su reloj de muñeca que daba eso de las 3:25 de la madrugada, se sento en la cama, hacia un poco de calor en es habitacion, asi que se desbotono la camisa, dejando que su cuerpo de refescara con el viento que soplaba. Salio de la cama para salir de la habitacion e irse a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Abrio la puerta, encontro el pasillo oscuro y vacio. Miro a su derecha y se encontro con la sorpresa que la puerta d ela habitacion de Quatre estaba entre abierta y cerrada, camino hasta ella para observar. Ahi estaba el acostada en su cama con las sabanas blancas cubriendolo hasta la mitad de su cuerpo. Trowa le latio el corazon a mil por hora, camino hacia el, lo vio dormido, eso le provoco que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios. En eso se asombro, Quatre comenzaba a moverse entre sus sueños, sus labios temblaban. Eso intrigo mas, acercandose mas a su Quatre, se sento en la cama.

-"Que estaras soñando ahora"

La respiracion de Quatre se hizo cada vez mas rapida, sus labios temblaban màs. Un gemido salio de sus labios, provovando un poco de excitacion de Trowa que se sorprendio mas en verlo en esa pocision tan hermosa. Quatre se arqueo, su mano se apoyo en su frente que caian gotas de sudor.

-Ah...no..basta, Hmm.-Gemia

Trowa se acerco mas a su Quatre, que ahora su respiracion era mucho mas agitada, y su mano izquerda paso hasta su miembro ahora erecto, comenzaba a masturbarse sin saber lo que hacia, su mente lo controlaba. Trowa trago un poco, se estaba excitando por solo verlo. Quatre se movia de un lado a otro, sacaba gemidos de placer de sus labios mientras se tocaba, y se daba placer asi mismo. Trowa penso el ago rapido, saco la mano de Quatre y la remplazo por la suya. En eso unos ojos celeste se abrieron lentamente, hasta que vio la figura completa de Trowa masturbandolo.

-¡KYYAAAAA!.-Le dio una bofetada, se alejo de Trowa apoyandose mas a la cabezera de la cama, su respiracion era rapida por el miedo, se tapo con las sabanas. En eso sintio algo humedo en la sabana, levanto su mano para ver lo que habia sentido, sentia algo pegajosa, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.-¿Que es esto? .-mirando asustado su mano, luego miro a Trowa que se habia sentado en la esquina de la cama mirandolo serio, con sus piernas cruzadas.

-¿Que piensas tu que es? eh Quatre...-serio.

Los labios del arabe comenzaron a Temblar, al igual que su cuerpo completamente sudado y desnudo. Estaba asustado, eso Trowa lo noto, asi que se preparo para lo peor.

-Tu...tu...

-¡NO! ¡Ni lo pienses!.-Acercandose hasta Quatre.- Yo no seria capas de...

-¡KYYAAAA! ¡RASIDDD!.-pero sus gritos fueron callados por las manos de Trowa en su boca.

-No grites Quatre, yo no fui capas de...¿puedes calmarte?

El rubio se intentaba liberar de las manos de Trowa que estaba en su boca. Se movia de un lado a otro para safarse de el, pero el cirquero se puso encima del pequeño, que ahora sus ojos eran mas grandes que las de un plato normal.

-No te voy hacer nada Quatre, tranquilo, tranquilo.-le saco las manos de la boca.-¿Mejor?

Quatre se tranquilizo, pero lo vio con odio. Eso lo pudo ver en sus ojos.

-No me vuelvas hacer eso, sal de encima mio Trowa Barton.-sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.-Me incomoda esta pose

-Pues dejame decirte que a mi no.-le sonrio

-Pues dejame decirte que a mi si, asi que alejate de mi Trowa.-enojado

-Como quieras.-se levanta y se sienta.-Me puedes decir ¿Que soñabas?

-Nada, no estaba soñando nada.-buscando su pijama.-¿Por que lo preguntas?.-Mirandolo. (N/A: Sus ojos ya estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad)

-Por que cuando entre para hablar, te vi pues....-Sonrojado, se hizo el que no sabia nada.- en una posicion un poco, digamos indecente.

-¿Que?.-Pregunto serio.-¿Indecente? sabes yo no senti nada, hasta que te vi.

-Pues dejame decirte que tu sueño te tuvo muy a gusto. No dejabas de gemir y...-Se acerco, le susurro al oido.-Te a pedir placer

Quatre se puso mas rojo de lo que ya estaba, su cuerpo se calentó por la pena. Toco sus mejillas, se sentia apenado por lo sucedido. Se alejo de Trowa, apartandolo de el. Trowa se volvio a sentar en una esquina de la cama, y el arabe volvio apoyarse en la cabezeray su mirada la bajo. En plena oscuridad un pequeño susurro salio de la oscuridad, por donde el rubio se encontraba. Trowa alzo su mirada, para solo escuchar la voz del arabe.

-Eh tenido esos sueño ultimamente, no se la razon de eso, pero...me han gustado desde que los tuve. Sueño que me acarician, me besan me hacen que me sienta en las nubes. Es solo puro placer lo que siento, pero solo pense que era en el sueño. Jamas pense que, bueno.-dio una risita apagada.-Mis gemidos los hiciera presentes hasta en la vida real.

-No tienes que avergonzarte de ello, para que sepas no eres el único que tienes esos sueños humendos. Yo no solo te eh visto soñando esas cosas..-sonrió.

-¿En serio? ¿A quien haz visto teniendo esos mismos sueños?.-Pregunto ya mas relajado.

-Hmm, pues a...Heero por ejemplo. El hace mucho mas ruido que tu hazme caso.-rio

-¿De verdad? Yo no sabia eso, ¿y sabes con quien sueña?

-Con Duo, con quien mas va hacer ¿Con Relena?

-No lo creo.-Rió.-¿Duo?

-Que pasa con el.-Pregunto serio.

-¿Lo haz escuchado a el tambien?

-Tambien, pero los sueños de el, tiene una mezcla de placer con bromas, es un alboroto. Eso es lo que yo pieso, por que cada vez que lo veo y pasa eso me rió, por que como sabes la risa de Duo es tan contagiosa que a mi tambien me hace reír.

-Hehe, no sabes que bien me hace escuchar eso. Y.....-Se quedo pensando, dio un suspiro.

-¿Y que? Pregunta lo que quieras, te responderé.-Acomodándose bien en la cama.

-y...¿Tu? ¿Tambien haz soñado con alguien?.-Serio, dejando caer la sabana solo para que tapara su caderas.

Trowa se sonrojo, trago y vio fijamente a Quatre, que se acercaba a el lentamente como un gato. Se relajo, le dedico una sonrisa. Eso hizo que Quatre tambien sonriera, y le diera la mano para que la tome y se acerque mas a el. Trowa la tomo, estaba ahora mucho mas cerca de Quatre, sus alientos se mezclaban, los dos sonrojados.

-Respóndeme.-lo dijo en un susurro

Trowa alzo su mano, poniéndola en la mejilla de Quatre, el cerro sus ojos dejándose acariciar. Giro para susurrarle al oído.

-Contigo, pequeño ángel.-Mordió el lóbulo de Quatre.-y son tan placenteros que me gustaría soñarlos una y otra vez.-paso su lengua por su oreja, estremeciendo a Quatre, sacándose un gemido pequeño.

-Hmmm, déjame decirte que lo estas soñando ahora, ahhh...

Lo tomo de la cara, para que lo viese. Le sonrió y después lo beso. Al comienzo fue un beso corto, se volvieron a ver...pero de repente Trowa lo cogio nuevamente besándolo con amor, al igual que Quatre. Lentamente se fueron acostando en la cama, el rubio quedo debajo del cirquero. Las manos del árabe acaricio el cabello marrón de su amor, mientras las manos de Trowa pasaban de arriba y abajo en los delgados brazos de Quatre. Alzo sobre salto a Quatre un segundo, trowa le había metido la lengua en su boca para explorar, eso hizo que Quatre se estremeciera mucho mas. Pero no se quedo atrás y tambien empezó a jugar con su lengua. Pequeños gemidos salieron de la boca de ambos.Las manos del arabe subio hasta la espalda de Trowa, que seguia besando a su angel de ojos azules. Las manos comenzaron a bajar, pero las manos del cirquense lo garraron, Quatre abrio sus ojos para fijarse en los ojos esmeralda de los de Trowa.

-Yo sere el que te haga sentir todo.-Se acerco a la oreja del Rubio, susurrandole al oido.-Mi angel

Se puso a un lado de Quatre, un dedo de sus manos comenzo a recorrer todo su pecho, haciendo estremeser a su pequeño piloto. Quatre cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar por las caricias de su amor. Trowa lo miraba con ternura. Remplazo su dedo ahora por sus labios, haciendo camino con su lengua, dejando el pecho de su quatre humeda. Comenzo a lamer sus pezones, moridiendo poco a poco, sacandole suspiro de placer a Quatre, que habia subido su mano para apoyarla a su cabeza, sus labios temblaban, ya que jamas habia sentido algo asi en la vida real, que no haya sido en un sueño. Los besos culmiraron cuando Quatre lo tomo por la cara atrayendolo hasta sus labios, se besaron con pasion, ahora era Quatre el que metia la lengua en la boca de Trowa, sacandole y metiendola. Al terminar, Trowa saca su lengua de la boca de Quatre, dejando salir un hilo de saliva en las sabanas (Dios! cuando ves mucho anime yaoi o hentai te hacen escribir estas cosas, ademas de los mangas yaoi de gundam Wing XDD) Se miraron un segundo a los ojos, trowa se puso nuevamente arriba del arabe, ahora bajando sus manos hasta su miembro, que ya estaba erecto por el beso, ademas por las caricias. Pero en eso, Quatre lo tumba, haciendo que Trowa caiga a la cama, dejando a Quatre arriba de el, este le dio una sonrisa maliciosa, bajo hasta llegar el jean de Trowa, bajando la cremayera, dejando salir al erecto miembro de Trowa. Trowa se levanto un poco, apoyando sus muñecas en la cama, para ver a su angel haciendo no angeles, sino mas bien cosas de demonios llenos de placer. Quatre toco un segundo la punta del miembro de Trowa , haciendo a Trowa estremeser, era un muchacho sensible en esa parte. Despues, saco su lengua y comenzo a lamer solo la punta , sacandole gemidos fuertes a Trowa.

-Ahhhh...Qua....Quatre...Hmmm.-intentado no acostarse en la cama, sus muñecas estaban apunto de rendirse.

Quatre abrio la boca, metiendo el miembro de Trowa dentro de ella. Trowa se casi muere al sentir a Quatre en ella. Este lo sacaba y lo metia, era un sensacion que casi mata a Trowa del placer. En esos sus muñecas lo traicionaron haciendolo caer a la cama completamente, pero su espalda ahora era la que sufria tambien las consecuencias. Empezo arquearse por el placer que le producia Quatre. Dejo el miembro de Trowa, y gateo hasta tenerlo frente a el. Beso sus labios. Trowa ahora tenia ganas de matarlo. Lo tomo de las muñecas, volviendo el arriba de Quatre.

-Ya hiciste lo que querias, ahora...me toca a mi.-bajo hasta el miembro de Quatre, sin dejar de soltar las muñecas de este.

Trowa hizo lo mismo con Quatre, pero este habia subido su mano para que Quatre lamiera sus dedos mientras este lamia todo su miembro. Dejo de lamerlo, abrio mas las pierna de Quatre, para hacerlo entender que ya era la hora de hacerlo suyo. Quatre sonrio dejo hacer todo lo que el queria. Mirandose uno al otro, Trowa entro lentamente en Quatre, haciendo que este dejara de sonreir para enseñarle ahora, una cara de dolor, ya que era la primera vez de este. Trowa tambien estaba igual, ya que tambien era la primera vez de el. Los dos agarrados de sus manos sin soltarse.

-Ay...esto ...due...duele.-lloro Quatre.-Ahhh...Trowa...no...no puedo....ayyy...

En eso, Trowa lo penetro profundamente, haciendolo soltar un grito de dolor a su Angel. Trowa acosto su cabeza en la almohada respirando agitadamente, recistiendose tambien al dolor, Quatre lloraba silenciosamente, pero sabia que su amor estaba de igual estado que el. Apreto mas fuerte la mano del Ciquense, y beso su oreja. Trowa alzo su cabeza para verlo. Beso las mejillas rojas de este, sacandole las pequeñas gotas saladas, absorbiendolas.

-¿Estas mejor?.-beso los labios de Quatre.

-Si, ya me siento mejor...snif...ahora si podemos seguir, por que quiero tenerte en mi por siempre.-Cerro sus ojos.

-Esta bien.

Comenzo a moverse con velocidad en el, sacandoles gemidos. Arriba y abajo, Quatre solo gemia de placer, sus respiraciones eran mutuas, su sudor se mezclaba al moverse rapidamente. Trowa lo penetraba con placer, Quatre gemia haciendole entender que lo estaba haciendo bien. Al llegar al climax, los dos gritaron. Trowa cerro sus ojos terminando en Quatre, y Quatre termino en el vientre de Trowa. Sus respiraciones agitadas, se miraban a los ojos. Trowa se acosto a un lado de Quatre, que tenia ahora sus ojos cerrados. Lo habia agotado todo, aunque no hayan hecho casi nada. Trowa lo acurruco a su lado, se quedaron dormidos uno abrazado del otro. Al otro dia, Rasid iba por el pasillo hasta tocarle la puerta a su amo.

-Amo Quatre, el desayuno ya esta listo, ¿Llamo al señor Barton?.-Dijo, pero se preocupo por no escuchar sonido alguno, se apoyo a la puerta, tocando de nuevo.-Amo Quatre ¿Esta despierto?

-Hmm, si Que sucede Rasid?.-bostezo, se sento de la cama, mirando medio dormido aun la puerta.

-¿Ya va a desayunar amo?

-Si ya voy,-levantandose de la cama.

-Amo, ¿levanto al señor Barton?

-Si, claro...-Se enrrollo la sabana en su cintura, caminando hasta la puerta.-Oh rasid.-decian aun medio dormido, abrio la puerta.

-Si a...-Miro para abajo, se sonrojo por un segundo.-Eh señor, es mejor que vaya a...a vestirse si quiere ir a desayunar ademas por que el joven Barton no quisiera verlo a...AYYYY POR ALHÀ!

-No grites Rasid, no ves que aun estoy medio dormido.-Dijo enojado, sosteniendose la sabana.

-Amo, el joven Barton no es el que esta...esta..-apunto la cama

-Hmm?.-Giro a ver a Trowa, sonrio.-Si... el esta aqui conmigo Rasid, y sabes algo?.-se acerco al oido de este.-Se entrego a mi, y estoy tan feliz.

Rasid sonrio, beso los labios de su amo, haciendo que este sonria tambien.

-Me alegra por usted amo, por fin es feliz como siempre quisimos.-Miro nuevamente a Trowa que ahora miraba con una sonrisa.-Lo esperamos en el desayuno.-se fue.

Quatre cerro la puerta y camino hasta su cama, se acosto nuevamente en ella, dejando abrazar por su amor. Trowa apoyo a su arabe en su pecho, acariciando su cabello. Este cerro sus ojos azules dando por fin un suspiro.

-De verdad me alegra que estes aqui.-beso sus labios.- Y estemos juntos despues de dos año.-Durmio nuevamente cerca de el.

Owari

POR FIN! se que no es el mejor fanfic del mundo, pero es algo...y me gusto. Bueno muchachos como saben, cualquier tipo de comentario puede mandarme los reviews. Oh y muchas gracias por los reviews de mi fic Twister, que bueno que les haya gustado, eso me alegra tanto para segir jejejeje XDD (Rarita) espero que sigan mandandome mas de esos. Bye! -


End file.
